


Avant

by The_Game_is_Afoot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other, The Fall - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Game_is_Afoot/pseuds/The_Game_is_Afoot
Summary: Crowley voit Aziraphale manier une épée et, soudain, d'anciens souvenirs resurgissent. Un champ de bataille, des anges dressés les uns contre les autres, une Chute...





	Avant

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi trouvable sur Wattpad, ainsi que d'autres de mes fanfics...  
> https://my.w.tt/2TiOk8phcY

L'Apocalypse-qui-ne-fut-pas était passé depuis quelques mois. Le monde avait retrouvé son taux de normalité habituel, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose : avec les humains, il faut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Les histoires d'Antlantide et de central nucléaire vide avait été remplacées par des scandales sur les yaourts à la crème allégée, et la délégation commerciale soi-disant dévorée par un Kraken était mystérieusement réapparut sur un autre continent.

Aziraphale et Crowley n'avaient pas passé plus deux jours sans se voir. C'était étrange, pour eux qui avaient vécu des millénaires en se croisant de siècles en siècles, ce besoin soudain de ne plus se quitter. Peut-être que les onze années côte-à-côte près du jeune Warlock (il faudra d'ailleurs qu'Aziraphale pense à lui envoyer un cadeau pour ses douze ans), suivies de la dernière semaine avant la non-fin du monde, de leur brutale séparation et de leur rébellion ouverte, les avaient simplement déshabitués à la solitude.

Et, pour être honnête, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voyait l'intérêt de s'y ré-habituer.

Crowley aimait passer du temps dans la librairie. L'endroit sentait les vieux livres, le cacao, et l'aura inimitable d'Aziraphale, quelque chose de doux à l'arrière-goût piquant, quelque chose de simple regorgeant de complexité. Pour s'éviter de trop nombreux allez-retours, il avait commencé à transférer ses plantes dans la boutique (il attendait, bien sûr, qu'Aziraphale soit hors de portée pour les enguirlander), ainsi que quelques précis d'astronomie, qui occupaient une petite étagère (que l'ange lui avait certifié être inutilisée, même s'il avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été pleine), au fond de la pièce centrale, entre les bibles et les prophéties. Lorsqu'il arrivait, une place de parking se libérait miraculeusement juste devant la boutique, et Aziraphale avait toujours, comme par hasard, une ou deux bouteilles de bon vin qui trainait.

Ils allaient au restaurant ensemble, presque tous les soirs. Le Ritz était encore le préféré d'Aziraphale, mais le démon, qui ne désespérait pas de le faire changer d'avis, l'emmenait parfois dans de nouveaux endroits. En général, Aziraphale commandaient l'intégralité de la carte l'engloutissait avec des bruits ravis et des mimiques béates. Crowley, de son côté, préférait le dévorer du regard. Puis ils sortaient et se promenaient, dans un parc ou sur des trottoirs presque déserts (nombres de sans-abris se retrouvèrent miraculeusement en possession d'un petit stock de couvertures, de nourritures et de produits vitaux, cette année-là). Ils rentraient ensuite et, au choix, se saoulait, discutaient, mettaient de la musique, lisaient des livres, ou tout à la fois.

Ils étaient heureux, dans cette routine, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils se sentaient si libres, si puissants, et si proches ! Ils auraient certainement pu continuer ainsi six mille ans de plus, s'il n'y avait eut ce soir-là.

Tout commença par un drôle de concours de circonstances – comme le sont tous les concours de circonstances, quand on y pense, quoi que cela dépende peut-être du point de vue de la personne concernée. Bref, une de ces choses qui arrivaient si souvent sur la planète Terre et ravissait Crowley par-dessus tout (sauf Aziraphale). En l'espace de quelques jours, un musée avait été cambriolé, un antiquaire avait passé l'arme à gauche, une danseuse de cabaret avait héritée, son fils avait fait de mauvais placements, un gardien de zoo avait laissé échappé un pingouin et, de fil en aiguille, le démon s'était retrouvé en possession d'une large épée moyenâgeuse, lustrée, aiguisée, au pommeau soigneusement sculpté.

Il avait d'abord pensé s'en débarrasser. Les armes, ce n'était pas tellement sa tasse de thé (enfin, son verre de vin, si l'on voulait coller plus exactement à ses consommations alimentaires). Puis il avait songé à la tête que ferait Aziraphale s'il ramenait l'objet à la mai... à la boutique, et, souriant comme un gamin impatient, avait posé l'épée sur le siège passager de la Bentley.

Il était tard, quelques heures après minuit, peut-être. Non que cela dérange le démon : il savait pertinemment qu'Aziraphale ne dormait jamais. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire comprendre à quel point dormir, et rêver, pouvait être agréable. Enfin, pour l'instant, l'heure tardive était surtout un avantage pour la Bentley, qui s'engouffrait à une vitesse littéralement infernale dans des ruelles désertes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait devant la librairie.

Les lumières du rez-de-chaussé étaient encore allumées (même si ni Aziraphale, ni lui n'avait jamais réellement installé l'électricité ou payé la moindre facture, les ampoules qu'ils achetaient fonctionnaient sans jamais s'altérer). Crowley vérifia que les rues étaient vides (la librairie de son ange ne se situait pas exactement dans le quartier le plus tranquille de la capitale) et sortit fièrement sur le trottoir, sa glorieuse arme à la main. Il hésita quelques secondes à se miraculer une armure (celle du Chevalier Noir, par exemple, qu'il avait porté du temps du Roi Arthur), mais renonça (où était l'exploit d'avoir une véritable épée, si c'était pour se miraculer le reste ?).

Il ouvrit les portes de la librairie d'un claquement de doigt et entra théâtralement, épée en avant, en criant :

-Au large, manant !

Aziraphale, penchée sur une étagère, sursauta, lâcha un petit glapissement (qui ravit Crowley), et se retourna d'un coup, le regard légèrement hagard. Sa peur s'évanouit la seconde où il reconnut l'épéiste. Son expression effrayé se changea en amusement indulgent, teinté d'une pointe d'affection.

-Vraiment, mon cher ? Lâcha-t-il avec un soupir désabusé.

-N'est-elle pas superbe ? Gloussa le démon, qui se régalait encore de la surprise d'Aziraphale, en pointant la lame vers le bas.

L'ange arbora une mimique réprobatrice.

-Crowley, je n'aime pas les armes. Il est hors de question que cette chose reste dans la librairie.

-Oh, allez, mon ange ! Souviens-toi, cette histoire de Chevalier Blanc et de Chevalier Noir, juste avant le début de notre Arrangement ...

-Je m'en souviens très bien ! Protesta l'intéressé. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'étais obligé de porter une arme à l'époque...

-Et cette fameuse épée enflammée, hein ? Le taquina Crowley.

Aziraphale croisa les bras, un air vexé sur le visage. Le démon songea – mais un peu tard – que s'il voulait rester pour la nuit, il ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas trop insister.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-il tragiquement en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas d'épée dans la librairie. Elle aurait pourtant une certaine classe, je trouve, au-dessus de la porte...

Excédé, Aziraphale lui prit l'arme des mains (il savait que le bref instant où leurs doigts se toucheraient distrairait assez Crowley pour qu'il lui abandonne l'objet) et se dirigea vers la porte, toujours ouverte.

Tout arriva très vite. Il y eut un cri, dehors, un appel à l'aide. L'ange et le démon se précipitèrent dans la rue, Aziraphale en tête. Un jeune homme était allongé sur le trottoir, les poings crispés contre son ventre. Une bande de six motards baraqués l'encerclait en riant.

-Laissez-le ! s'exclama Aziraphale, vibrant de juste colère, en se précipitant vers eux.

L'angoisse de Crowley changea aussitôt de sujet, passant du jeune homme blessé à l'ange inconscient qui se précipitait vers six humains visiblement armés et belliqueux.

-Zira ! Cria-t-il en voyant l'un des individus brandir un couteau cranté en direction du libraire. ZIRA ! ATTEN...

Le cri du démon se coinça dans sa gorge. Aziraphale avait sortit ses ailes, soudain vêtu de lumière, l'épée brandit devant lui. Son regard était dur, décidé. La lame luisait légèrement, au bout de ses bras, soudain passée du statut d'objet incongru à celui d'arme mortelle. Elle effectua quelques mouvements fluides, parfaitement maitrisés. Le couteau cranté vola jusqu'au sol, suivit de quelques gouttelettes de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que... balbutia le motard en ramenant contre sa poitrine son poignet égratigné.

Mais Aziraphale l'avait déjà abandonné. L'épée dansa de nouveau dans l'air, effectuant quelques mouvements compliqués, désarmant sans effort le revolver qui venait d'être sortit et un deuxième couteau à la lame ébréchée.

-Partez, ordonna l'ange, le bout de son arme pointé sur la glotte tremblante du plus proche humain.

Ils se retournèrent et, sans même se pencher pour ramasser leurs armes, déguerpirent ventre à terre.

Aziraphale laissa échapper un profond soupir, fit disparaître ses ailes, et lâcha l'épée pour s'agenouiller près du jeune homme blessé, qui lui adressait un regard hagard. L'arme fit un bruit de ferraille en heurtant le sol, assez fort pour faire sursauter Crowley, qui recula d'un pas.

Devant les yeux grands ouverts du démon, d'autres scènes se jouaient, des scènes qui s'étaient déroulées des siècles, des millénaires auparavant. Une armée d'anges au regard dur, des épées levées, des ailes déchirées, un Paradis tâché de sang...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit gentiment Aziraphale au jeune homme allongé sur le sol. Une ambulance va bientôt arriver.

-Mais... Mais vous n'avez pas appelé...

-Mais si, mais si...

-Vous aviez des...

-Quoi donc ?

-Des ailes...

-Mais non. Ne vous fatiguez pas. Voilà.

-Vous, vous...

-Chut... Restez calme, ne vous en faites pas...

Crowley adressa à l'ange un regard hanté. C'était toujours Aziraphale, à genoux sur le sol, doux, tendre et généreux Aziraphale... Mais c'était aussi un guerrier, soudain, un étranger, un de ces anges au regard dur, aux mouvements précis et froids, un de ceux qu'il avait combattu il y a si longtemps, un de ceux qui l'avaient fait Chuter, ce jour-là, avant le début des jours, lorsque des cris avaient résonné pour la première fois dans le Ciel déchiré, tapissé de plumes noires, brûlées, et de prières lancinantes.

Il n'avait jamais vu Aziraphale se battre, avant cet instant. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il venait de donner son épée à Adam, et il avait passé les six millénaires suivant à le voir éviter les conflits, au point qu'il s'était assigné la mission de le protéger. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'Aziraphale faisait partit des anges guerriers. _Mais c_ _omment ai-je pu être si stupide ?_ _Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas réaliser..._ _Aziraphale n'a jamais eut besoin d'être sauvé. Il aurait pu exterminer_ _facilement_ _les révolutionnaires français, assassiner les Nazis dans l'église ou éliminer ces policiers corrompus sans le moindre effort..._

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahis. Toute leur relation était-elle basée sur un mensonge ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Aziraphale avait très bien sut comment tenir l'épée, le jour de l'Apocalypse-qui-n'advint-pas, ou l'étrange fusil de Shadwells...

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent, questionna rapidement Aziraphale, embarquèrent le blessé et repartirent. Crowley n'avait pas bougé, pas frémit, d'un seul millimètre.

-Crowley ? Mon cher ? Tout va bien ?

Le démon revint au présent, s'arrachant à ses souvenirs de peur et de sang. Aziraphale lui faisait face, un air inquiet sur le visage. Mais tout ce que Crowley pouvait voir, c'était le regard dur qu'il avait arboré en s'approchant de ses ennemis, ses gestes précis, maitrisés, et cette épée, sur le sol, où luisait encore une petite tache ensanglantée.

-Crowley ?

Le démon fit un pas en arrière.

-Crowley, pour l'amour de Dieu, que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blessé ?

-Je n'avais jamais... balbutia le démon, lui envoyant, à travers ses verres teintés, un regard torturé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pensais... Je pensais que tu t'étais débrouillé pour ne pas participer...

-Participer ? Répéta Aziraphale, complètement perdu.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu savais te battre, Zira... Manier une épée... Incarner la colère divine...

Aziraphale haussa les sourcils, surprit. C'était tellement _lui_ que le cœur de Crowley se tordit, déchiré.

-Mais, mon cher, répondit doucement l'ange, je suis une Principauté... Bien sûr que je sais me battre. C'est pour cela que l'on m'a assigné à la surveillance du Jardin et que l'on m'a octroyé une épée enflammée. Parce que j'ai mené ma propre légion lors de la Guerre contre... _Oh._

Il se tut brusquement, livide. Il venait d'aborder Le Non-Dit, le seul sujet de discussion véritablement interdit entre eux.

Il tendit la main. Crowley recula d'un pas. Et Aziraphale eut l'impression d'entendre distinctement son cœur se briser, sous l'effet d'une explosion muette, affreusement douloureuse, qui envoya assez de débris dans sa gorge pour l'obstruer et de fumée dans ses yeux pour les brûler.

-Crowley...

Le démon laissa échapper un petit rire, mi-ironique, mi-désespéré.

-Un ange et un démon... C'est hilarant, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est toujours à toi que cela posait problème, jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être parce que tu savais, parce que je n'avais pas réfléchis...

-Crowley...

Pour la deuxième fois en beaucoup trop peu de temps, Aziraphale, le cœur définitivement réduit en miette, regarda son démon s'éloigner de lui à grande enjambées. La portière de la Bentley claqua dans son dos. La voiture disparut.

Et il resta là, au milieu de la route, seul, si seul, avec une épée, des larmes, des souvenirs et des regrets.

~

Crowley sortit de Londres et lança la Bentley à son maximum sur les routes de campagne, la laissant avaler le terrain à une vitesse proprement impossible.

-Putain ! Ragea-t-il en écrasant son poing sur le volant. Putain ! Putain ! Putain !

Il accéléra encore. Qu'il se fasse désincorporer, il s'en moquait. Même si ça signifiait retourner en Enfer, à la merci de Lucifer, Belzébuth et sa clique. Quel importance ? Des images flashaient devant ses yeux, des souvenirs, des voix, des visages, des parfums... Le Paradis était si grand et si beau, en ce temps d'avant le temps... Il avait simplement posé des questions, de simples questions... Personne ne lui avait répondu, si ce n'était Lucifer... Il n'avait jamais voulu cette guerre, il n'avait jamais voulu cette Chute...

-Putain ! Répéta-t-il en frappant de nouveau le volant, assez fort pour se faire mal.

Lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était créer, faire naître des étoiles, et regarder la terre se former, imaginer ce à quoi elle ressemblerait lorsque la promesse de Dieu se réaliserait, lorsque les Humains apparaitraient...

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sortir cette image de la tête ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il cesser d'imaginer Aziraphale au milieu d'un champ de bataille, une épée à la main, un air dur au fond du regard, criant et luttant pour déchoir ses frères... _Principauté_... _À la tête d'une armée..._

-PUTAIN ! Hurla-t-il à pleine voix, assez pour s'enrouer la gorge et faire sortir enfin les larmes qui s'accumulait au bord de son regard, brûlantes, amères.

Il stoppa la Bentley et se mit à pleurer au milieu de la route, au milieu de nulle part.

Il resta là jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, miraculeusement ignoré par chaque voiture qui passait.

 _Pas étonnant que l'aube, sur terre, soit si sanglante,_ songea le démon, à moitié allongé sur le volant, les yeux perdus au milieu des nuages déchirés. _L'humanité est née juste après un bain de sang._

Et maintenant, quoi ? Que faire ? Partir au hasard, quelque part, comme lors de ses premières années sur terre ? Explorer de nouveaux endroits, parler à de nouvelles personnes, s'installer quelque part, loin d'ici, loin de Londres, loin... _Loin d'Aziraphale ?_

-Loin d'Aziraphale ? Répéta-t-il à voix haute, incrédule.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Voilà près de six millénaires qu'il voulait s'enfuir _avec_ Aziraphale, échapper à l'Enfer, au Paradis, et à la cruauté de leurs devoirs imposés. Il avait été prêt à abandonner toute l'humanité pour lui, pour éviter de devoir le blesser lors d'une guerre absurde. Et voilà qu'il venait de le rejeter pour un traumatisme remontant à l'aube du monde ? Sans même lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ?

Il redémarra violemment la Bentley et lui fit faire un demi-tour furieux

Abandonner Aziraphale ? N'importe quoi.

La Bentley commença à avaler les kilomètres qui le séparait de Londres. Bon sang, était-il allé si loin ? Et un autre sentiment naquit dans sa poitrine, quelque chose de froid, qui ressemblait bien trop à de la terreur pour ne pas en être.

Et s'il était trop tard ? Et s'il avait tout gâché en rejetant Aziraphale, s'il l'avait trop blessé, s'il n'arrivait pas à se faire pardonner ? Et s'il l'avait perdu pour toujours ? Si Aziraphale refusait de lui parler ? S'il décidait que tout cela, leur affection, leur Arrangement, leur lutte pour l'humanité, avait été une erreur, et qu'ils feraient mieux de revenir à leur antagonisme premier ? Il lui avait promis, à demi-mot, qu'il serait toujours, toujours là pour lui, qu'il irait à sa vitesse, qu'il lui tendrait la main quand personne ne le ferait et l'accepterait tel qu'il était... Et voilà qu'il le répudiait ! C'était lui qui avait trahi Aziraphale, pas l'inverse.

Un sanglot tenta de s'échapper, mais il serra les dents et força la Bentley à accélérer encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à dangereusement flirter avec le mur du son.

_Pardon, pardon, pardon..._

_~_

Les portes de la librairie étaient grandes ouvertes, comme il les avait laissées la veille. Crowley sauta de sa Bentley et entra en trombe dans le bâtiment.

-Aziraphale ! Cria-t-il en tentant de ne pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait crié ce nom à cet endroit, une même note de désespoir au fond de la voix. Aziraphale !

Personne. La griffe qui retenait son cœur se serra un peu plus, comme un chasseur cruel blesse un animal prisonnier. Aziraphale ne serait jamais partit en laissant les portes de sa librairie grandes ouvertes, donnant la possibilité à n'importe qui de venir voler ses précieux ouvrages. Quelque chose avait dû arriver.

-Aziraphale ! Appela-t-il, plus fort. Aziraphale ! Je suis désolé ! Où es-tu ? Aziraphale !

Mais il n'y avait personne qui puisse répondre, personne, personne, _personne_...

Il fallait qu'il se calme. En temps normal, il n'avait aucune difficulté à repérer l'aura d'un ange – surtout de _son_ ange – mais sa détresse l'empêchait de se concentrer.

-Aziraphale ! Supplia-t-il de nouveau, cette fois, dans un sanglot.

Il retira ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux. Et si Zira était retourné au Paradis ? Et s'il avait été attaqué ? Si les motards été revenus et qu'il n'avait pas su se défendre, à cause de leur dispute ? Et si...

Il respira un grand coup (les démons n'ont pas, à proprement parler, besoin de respirer, mais c'est tout de même bien pratique pour se calmer), et tenta de ralentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur affolé. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Une chose à la fois. D'abord, fermer la librairie à clef, et s'assurer que personne ne viendrait toucher les trésors d'Aziraphale. Bien.

Maintenant, remettre la main sur son ange.

Aussitôt formulée, cette pensée se changea en évidence. Il connaissait Aziraphale depuis si longtemps qu'il pouvait sentir son aura et la reconnaître parmi des millions, ou même des milliards, de gens. Elle était là, à Londres, à un kilomètre, à peine. Ténue, timide, tremblante, comme si elle essayait de se dissimuler elle-même. Était-il blessé ?

Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir, courir, courir, slalomant entre les passants, traversant la route n'importe comment, courir, courir...

Jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

Aziraphale était chez lui ? Pourquoi ? Le cœur battant assez fort pour recouvrir ses pensées, il poussa la battant, qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

Cela devait faire deux ou trois semaines qu'il n'était plus retourné ici, trop habitué, désormais, à dormir sur le sofa de la librairie. Ce salon vide, qu'il avait mit tant de soin à garder aussi différent que possible de l'Enfer sale et grouillant, lui parut soudain trop propre, trop impersonnel, trop semblable au Paradis et trop différent de la librairie d'Aziraphale, si pleine d'histoires, de souvenirs et de présence.

-Zira ? Souffla-t-il en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure, à la fois terrifié et plein d'espoir.

Aucune réponse.

Il avança à l'intérieur, laissant la porte se refermer sans bruit.

Puis son regard se posa sur lui.

Aziraphale était debout, au fond de la pièce. Il lui tournait le dos, parfaitement immobile. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation d'une statue. Il ne semblait ni blessé, ni prisonnier.

Le cœur de Crowley eut un raté, renversé par une vague de soulagement mêlé d'angoisse. Il avança doucement, comme on s'approche d'un animal que l'on craint de voir fuir, et se plaça à ses côtés.

Aziraphale n'était pas immobile, réalisa-t-il en tournant son regard vers lui. Il tremblait légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Son regard était résolument fixé sur l'aigle en pierre qui le dévisageait, indifférent, depuis son socle épuré.

Crowley se rendit compte qu'il avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler, et dut la racler plusieurs fois avant de commencer, d'une toute petite voix :

-C'est l'aigle qui était dans l'église, lorsque...

-Lorsque tu es entré dans un bâtiment consacré pour me sauver des espions nazis, finit Aziraphale, tout bas, sans le regarder.

-Zira...

L'ange serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, très forts. Deux grosses larmes s'en échappèrent.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, sans rouvrir les yeux.

-De quoi ? Souffla Crowley, déchiré de le voir ainsi, mais n'osant le toucher. Tu n'as pas à...

-Je croyais que tu savais, je croyais... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait penser que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que tu pouvais... apprécier. J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment moi que tu... Que tu...

-Aziraphale ! Protesta Crowley en envoyant valser ses doutes pour le prendre par les bras et le secouer légèrement, assez pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Ses lunettes noires disparurent miraculeusement, révélant son regard torturé.

-Mon ange, il n'y a pas d'erreur. C'est vraiment toi que j'aime.

Il y eut un silence, alors qu'Aziraphale le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds et que Crowley sentait le rouge gagner progressivement ses joues.

-Hum, fit-il, soudain complètement désemparé, en laissant ses mains retomber de chaque côté de sa taille. Voilà. Hum. C'est dit ?

Les lèvres d'Aziraphale frémirent. Puis il sourit, les yeux débordant de joie, de chaleur, et de... Eh bien, le mot avait été dit, non ?

Il posa la paume de ses mains sur les joues de son démon et le fit se pencher, très, très légèrement, pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Le baiser ne dira que quelques secondes, à peine. Leurs lèvres ne firent que se presser, goutant la tendresse, la chaleur et le goût de l'autre, si longtemps désiré qu'il en était déjà familier.

Crowley cessa momentanément de fonctionner. Lorsque Aziraphale le relâcha, il resta un instant penché, les yeux ronds, le visage rouge, stupéfié.

-Tu... balbutia-t-il. Tu...

Aziraphale sourit.

-Tu... réessaya Crowley. Tu... Zira ! Tu... !

Et comme les mots ne venaient décidément pas, il se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour. Son cœur faisait des loopings dans sa poitrine, ivre de bonheur, ivre de vie, ivre d'Aziraphale, de la chaleur de son corps, de ses lèvres, de son parfum, _Aziraphale, Aziraphale, Aziraphale..._

-Aziraphale... soupira-t-il en s'écartant, comme un saint devant une idole.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Aziraphale en se serrant contre lui, cachant son visage dans son cou. Je t'aime tellement, tellement. Ne me laisse pas. S'il te plait.

-Jamais ! Répondit Crowley avec force en fermant ses bras autour de lui. Je suis désolé, Zira, tellement désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ! C'est juste que te voir si compétent avec cette épée, si furieux et si déterminé à te battre, j'ai... J'ai repensé à ce temps-là, et...

-Crowley, l'interrompit doucement Aziraphale, sans le lâcher, je comprends.

-Je sais que c'est stupide, continua le démon sans s'arrêter, que cela fait plus de six mille ans et je devrais m'en être remit à présent, j'ai juste...

-Crowley, tout va bien ! Il faut juste... Je crois que nous devrions en parler.

-En parler ?

-De la Guerre. De la Chute. D'Avant.

Crowley soupira dans le cou d'Aziraphale, qui le serra un peu plus fort.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait retourner à la librairie, avant ? Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Il avait l'impression que s'ils devaient parler de quelque chose d'aussi grave, qui le rendrait aussi vulnérable, ce ne pourrait être que là-bas.

-Bien sur, mon cher, répondit Aziraphale en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, encore, avant de s'écarter. Leurs joues étaient rouges, leurs cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, et leurs lèvres souriaient.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Crowley alors qu'ils ressortaient de l'appartement, leurs mains liées.

-J'avais peur, tellement peur... Je ne te sentais plus en ville, je ne savais pas si tu reviendrais... Je craignais que tu me rejettes si je te poursuivais et que tu évites la librairie si tu retournais jamais à Londres. Je me suis dit que je pouvais t'attendre ici, que tu reviendrais bien un jour, que c'était certainement mon meilleur espoir de te revoir...

Crowley serra sa main plus fort, à la fois pour s'excuser et lui promettre qu'il ne le laisserait jamais. Aziraphale la serra en retour. Pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

~

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient à la librairie. Aziraphale inspectait frénétiquement les étagères, affolé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu profiter des portes qu'il avait laissés ouverte, dans sa hâte, pour lui dérober quelques-uns de ses précieux ouvrages, pendant que Crowley, dans la cuisine, préparait du chocolat chaud.

Il sourit en s'emparant de deux tasses blanches à l'anse en forme d'aile. C'est lui qui les avait offertes à Aziraphale, longtemps auparavant. Étrangement, ce fait finit de l'apaiser. De quoi avait-il peur ? Ils se connaissaient – et s'aimaient – depuis si longtemps. Que pouvait le passé contre un tel présent ?

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la pièce principale, ses deux tasses à la main, Aziraphale se mordait la lèvre, visiblement incertain.

-Il manque quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Crowley.

-Mmh ? Fit l'intéressé, produisant l'exact son d'une personne dont on a interrompu les pensées par une question qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec ses préoccupations actuelles. Oh, non, tout est là, je crois...

Le démon lui tendit l'une des deux tasses.

-Nous aurions peut-être du opter pour du vin, dit Aziraphale en l'acceptant nerveusement. Beaucoup, beaucoup de vin...

-T'aurais-je corrompu à ce point ? Plaisanta Crowley, un sourire au coin des lèvres, en s'asseyant à moitié sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Non, mon ange, je pense que pour cette conversation-là, le chocolat ira très bien.

Aziraphale acquiesça, porta la tasse à ses lèvres, but une gorgée sans la sentir et la posa sur son bureau pour marcher de long en large à travers la pièce, ses mains exécutant l'équivalent de tout un ballet en se tordant répétivement.

-Aziraphale...

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Explosa soudainement l'ange, un sanglot au fond de la voix. Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je veux dire, la Guerre... Je ne savais pas ce dont il était question ! Je n'étais pas un ange très important, à ma création, juste... Un de plus.

-Un de plus ?! s'étouffa Crowley. Tu n'es pas...

-La première chose que l'on m'a dit, lorsque je suis venu au monde, est que je serais soldat, Guerrier des Cieux, représentant de la Justice Divine, et que ma mission serait l'une des plus belles et des plus importantes... Soldat, Guerrier... Je ne connaissais pas vraiment le sens de ces mots-là.

-Personne ne les connaissait, se souvint Crowley, la voix soudain nostalgique. Le monde était si innocent...

-Je n'ai pas pris part à la Création, reprit Aziraphale en continuant sa marche nerveuse. Ma légion et moi étions parqué dans un coin perdu du Paradis, loin des Archanges et de toutes les grandes décisions. J'ai passé ma première éternité entouré des mêmes gens, à contempler la Terre et les étoiles en formation, impatient de recevoir des ordres, et de participer à cette œuvre magnifique. Des rumeurs sont venues jusqu'à nous, bien sûr, mais nous ne les avons pas écoutés. Nous croyions qu'il s'agissait de farces. Lucifer, l'Étoile du Matin, le Porteur de Lumière, se rebeller contre Dieu ?

-Hilarante farce, en effet, ne put s'empêcher de grincer Crowley.

Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt en voyant l'angoisse s'accentuer dans les yeux d'Aziraphale.

-Puis Gabriel est venu nous chercher, reprit l'ange, très vite. Il nous a révélé la terrible, l'horrible, l'abominable réalité : une part de la Création avait été corrompue, l'univers entier était en danger, certains de nos semblables étaient devenus des monstres, et il n'appartenait qu'à nous de nous dresser entre eux et le reste des Cieux, de défendre tout ce qui était bon et beau...

Il prit une goulée d'air avant de continuer.

-Il n'était pas question d'accepter ou non. L'idée de choix ne nous avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré, à cette époque-là. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de faire ce pourquoi nous avions été créés et nous distinguer au combat, afin de rendre notre Créatrice fière de nous. C'est ce que j'ai fait. On m'a donné un glaive, on m'a désigné l'Ennemi, on m'a dit de mener mes troupes, et je me suis battu.

Sa voix se déchira sur le dernier mot. Il se laissa retomber sur la chaise de son bureau, comme vidé de ses forces.

-Je me suis battu, j'ai frappé, j'ai blessé, j'ai mis toute mon âme, tout mon esprit, mon intelligence et mes capacités au service de ce seul but. Détruire.

Il n'osait plus regarder Crowley, à présent. Sa voix avait du mal à rester maitrisée et ses yeux humides voletaient à droite et à gauche, comme à la recherche d'un point d'ancrage, d'une bouée de sauvetage, n'importe quoi qui puisse effacer les erreurs du passé.

Mais de telles choses n'existent pas.

-On m'a dit que j'en avais tué une dizaine, reprit-il, tout bas, et blessé deux fois plus. Jusqu'à ce que Lucifer soit vaincu...

-Il s'est rendu, intervint doucement Crowley.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'a pas été vaincu. Il a vu ses amis tomber et il s'est rendu, horrifié par la tournure des évènements. J'étais juste à côté de lui. Les archanges l'on maudit et ont ouvert le sol, sous ses pieds, tandis que Michael lui enfonçait une lance dans le cœur, le lui brisant à jamais.

Il y eut un silence. Un silence grave, oppressant, hanté de silhouettes perdues et de cris oubliés.

-Lucifer a été le premier à Chuter, reprit Aziraphale, le regard cloué au sol. Je l'ai entendu hurler. Et ce hurlement... Je me suis arrêté, soudain, et j'ai _vu._ J'ai vu ce que les paroles de Gabriel m'avait interdit de voir. Des anges blessant des anges, des anges qui souffraient et qui criaient et suppliaient et appelaient à l'aide, des amis qui se connaissaient par leurs noms et s'entredéchiraient pourtant, des traces de sang et des déchirures dans le sol, de plus en plus nombreuses, aspirant des corps qui tombaient si vite, si forts, que leurs ailes se mettaient à brûler et que leurs silhouettes se perdaient dans les flammes, comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes, mais si terribles, si terribles... J'ai vu ce que j'avais fait et je suis tombé à genoux, mais il était trop tard, trop tard pour comprendre ce que _Guerre_ voulait dire, ce que _blesser_ signifiait, trop tard pour comprendre qu'une chose irrémédiable venait d'arriver, une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire, jamais...

Il reprit son souffle, haletant, les yeux fixés sur ses mains ouvertes, tremblantes.

-Gabriel m'a relevé. Il m'a dit que je m'étais bien battus, que nous avions gagnés... Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander _« gagné quoi ? »_. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Rien. En même temps que la Guerre, la Mort, la Souffrance et la Chute, je découvris la lâcheté.

-Tu n'es pas lâche ! Protesta Crowley.

-Bien sûr que si. Je savais que quelque chose n'était pas bien, pas juste, dans ce qui venait de se passer. Mais tout le monde semblait si fier, si heureux. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien dit lorsque Lucifer créa l'Enfer, corrompu par sa propre souffrance. Je n'ai rien dit lorsque les anges décidèrent de le laisser faire, de les laisser – de vous laisser – souffrir, tous. Je n'ai osé lever la main que lorsqu'on demanda un volontaire pour un poste sur Terre. Le Jardin venait d'être achevé. Il fallait quelqu'un pour le garder.

-Heureusement que tu n'as rien dit, Aziraphale... tenta doucement de le rassurer Crowley. Si tu avais posé des questions, ils ne t'auraient jamais nommé au Jardin. Nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré...

Aziraphale arbora un sourire ou l'affection se mêlait aux regrets.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. J'étais si soulagé d'être assigné au Jardin, si près de cette Terre que j'avais si longtemps contemplée de là-haut, émerveillé. On me donna une épée enflammée, pour me récompenser de mon ardeur au combat. Mais je ne voulais plus me battre. Plus jamais. Peut-être est-ce un peu pour cela que je l'ai cédé à Adam...

Crowley laissa échapper un petit rire, mais Aziraphale ne releva pas les yeux vers lui.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais badass, mon ange, lâcha le démon, un sourire dans la voix. J'ai été stupide de penser que parce que tu ne te battais jamais, tu ne savais pas le faire.

-Badass ? Répéta l'intéressé, perplexe.

-Redoutable, expliqua affectueusement le démon. Et moi, je suis un peu ridicule. Tu aurais pu te débarrasser sans effort des révolutionnaires, par exemple...

-Mais je ne l'aurais pas fait, le contredit Aziraphale. Et je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Tu as toujours été là pour me sauver, Crowley. Je n'ai jamais eu à utiliser la violence, jamais eu à me battre contre mes ennemis, grâce à toi. Toujours grâce à toi.

Une ombre le recouvrit. Il releva les yeux, enfin.

Crowley était debout devant lui, ses yeux orange luisant d'émotions. Il se baissa, lentement, et s'agenouilla pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je t'ai vu prêt à te battre, pourtant, souffla Crowley. À l'aéroport, avec Adam...

-Lorsque j'ai faillit te perdre, répondit Aziraphale. Lorsqu'il fallait te protéger, toi et toute l'humanité. C'est la seule et unique raison qui vaille le risque de blesser quelqu'un.

Crowley se releva, s'assit à cheval sur les cuisses de son ange, et l'embrassa doucement, si doucement que l'instant sembla durer toute l'éternité.

Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent qu'à regret, laissant leurs fronts se rencontrer, leur respiration s'emmêler, et leurs mains se refermer autour de la taille ou des épaules du corps qui les réchauffait.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon ange, souffla Crowley en laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses boucles blondes.

Aziraphale, distrait par ce contact, mis quelques minutes à retrouver la question qui le taraudait.

-Tu étais près de Lucifer lorsqu'il a Chu ?

Crowley devint aussitôt rigide dans les bras d'Aziraphale, qui regretta immédiatement d'avoir parlé. Puis il se détendit, et sa voix revint.

-Raphaël, souffla-t-il. On m'appelait Raphaël. J'ai été Créé pour aider à dessiner le monde et à le protéger. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir le désert, autour du Jardin, de voir les bêtes qui y rodaient, et de m'inquiéter. Et si les humains, une fois créés, quittaient Éden ? Si les bêtes les blessaient ? Et pourquoi la Mort ? Pourquoi la peine ? Pourquoi des corps si fragiles, si prompt à souffrir ? Pourquoi ? Je posais mes questions, encore et encore, à tous ceux que je croisais, vaguement terrifié par l'absence de réponse... Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Lucifer. Tu te souviens, de ce à quoi il ressemblait, avant ?

-J'ai peur de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré...

-Il était beau, et puissant. Il avait l'âme noble, juste, et légèrement obstinée. Lui aussi voulait savoir. J'ai commencé à trainer avec sa bande, si l'on peut dire, à l'écouter parler, et à me poser de nouvelles questions, et d'autres, et d'autres encore... Il était terriblement séduisant, terriblement persuasif. Plus je l'écoutais, et plus je me convainquais qu'il avait raison, que Dieu nous avait créé pour être libre, pour réfléchir et faire nos propres choix...

Aziraphale grimaça.

-En effet, railla Crowley. Ça a été la réaction du reste de l'assemblée, le jour où Lucifer réunit les archanges pour leur exposer son idée. Fou de rage d'être moqué et blâmé, il s'est jeté sur le plus proche de ses adversaires. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher la première guerre de la Création.

-Il n'en faut jamais plus, murmura Aziraphale en le serrant contre lui.

-Très vite, reprit Crowley, d'autres anges sont arrivés, et deux clans bien distincts se sont formés. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas me battre. Je me suis écarté, impuissant, laissant les autres s'entredéchirer... Jusqu'à ce que Lucifer se rende et que les Chutes commencent, que le sol s'ouvre et que mes semblables tombent en hurlant, les ailes brûlées...

Sa voix s'altéra et Aziraphale le serra encore un peu plus fort.

-J'ai essayé de retenir celui qui Chutait à côté de moi, mais j'ai trébuché et me suis retrouvé à plat ventre sur le sol. Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, Métatron me surplombait, l'air méprisant. « Tu rampes, comme la vermine », m'a-t-il dit. « Maintenant, et à tout jamais, voici comment l'on te connaitra ». Le sol s'est ouvert, et j'ai... J'ai Chu. C'était si _long_ Zira, si horriblement long, et douloureux... C'était comme si, en tombant, je m'effritais et perdait des parts entières de moi, comme si le feu qui me brûlait les ailes me brûlaient aussi l'âme et la personnalité, me poussant à la haine, à la colère, à tout ce qui était mauvais. J'ai fini par atterrir quelque part, dans un endroit sombre et froid. Les paroles de Métatron était devenu réalité. Raphaël, créateur d'étoiles et protecteurs des blessés, était mort avant d'avoir réellement existé. J'étais désormais Crawley, celui qui rampait. J'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais, que cette Chute serait la fin de tout. Puis j'ai appris qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour aller à la surface. J'ai rencontré l'humanité, avec Ève, puis Adam. Puis toi. Et finalement, je m'y suis fait...

Il y eut un long, long silence, dans lequel ces derniers mots résonnèrent terriblement.

-Mince, réalisa soudain Aziraphale, un véritable regret dans la voix.

-Quoi ?

-Le chocolat, mon cher. J'ai peur qu'il soit complètement froid.

Crowley rejeta la tête en arrière et explosa de rire. Il rit à en perdre haleine, accroché à l'ange qui ne tarda pas à le suivre, soudain incroyablement léger.

-Oh, Zira, soupira Crowley en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

L'ange se leva, soulevant sans effort le démon obstinément accroché à sa poitrine, ses jambes croisées dans son dos. Il voulut se diriger vers le sofa, mais changea d'avis au dernier moment et grimpa les marches menant à l'étage.

Le lit d'Aziraphale n'avait jamais été défait, depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Cette chambre n'était qu'une décoration, au cas improbable où il aurait a prouver à d'autres humains qu'il habitait bien l'endroit. Il n'y était jamais entré dans un autre but que d'y entreposer des livres.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, il se dirigea vers le lit. Il se pencha, voulant obliger Crowley à le lâcher, mais un serpent ne laisse pas partir si facilement sa proie. Finalement, Aziraphale leur miracula deux pyjamas, un noir et l'autre blanc, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Crowley se détendit, toujours serré contre lui.

-Enfin décidé à tester le sommeil, Aziraphale ? Plaisanta le démon.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura tendrement l'intéressé en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux roux. J'avais simplement envie d'être tranquille, au chaud, près de toi.

-Ça me va, souffla Crowley en fermant les yeux.

-Tu sais, reprit Aziraphale, au bout d'un long moment, tu pourrais peut-être déplacer le reste de tes affaires dans la librairie. Tu n'en as pas tant que cela, nous pourrions certainement leur trouver de la place... Enfin, si tu en as envie, bien entendu ! Tu n'es pas obligé ! Je comprendrais si tu préférais garder un... euh... pieds-à-terre ?

Crowley sourit contre sa poitrine.

-Je préfère être avec toi, Zira. Tant que tu ne me laisses pas partir...

-Jamais !

-Et tant que tu me laisses dormir...

Aziraphale rit et ferma les yeux à son tour. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été plus heureux, et de s'être senti plus à sa place qu'entre ces bras-là. À sa grande surprise, le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'emporter.

-Je t'aime, murmura quelqu'un.

Et qu'importe qui l'avait dit, c'était vrai et ça le serait, pour tout le reste de l'éternité.


End file.
